


tumblr ficlets & prompts

by runphoebe



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Gags, Grinding, Handcuffs, High Sex, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Restraints, Rookies, Semi-Public Sex, Size Queen Jonny, Skype Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runphoebe/pseuds/runphoebe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of tumblr ficlets gathered here mostly so I don't forget they exist</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nebulous frat au where all they do is suck each other off. this time, it's in a bathroom at a club. based on  
> [this](http://1988afterdark.tumblr.com/post/143506255148) absolutely obscene fucking gif.
> 
> cw: drunk sex, semi-public sex

The bathroom Patrick shoves him into is blessedly empty, all dented metal stalls and grimy walls covered in graffiti and a bunch of other shit Jonny doesn’t want to think about. The lock on the door works, he realizes, as Patrick reaches behind him to twist it into place, and this is kind of a sketchy club anyway, so he can’t imagine they’re the first two people to put it to use.

This is all Patrick’s fucking fault, he thinks, breath punched out of his chest as Patrick shoves him hard against the door. All this space and they’re crowded up right against the exit. Anyone walking by could hear. Jonny thunks his head back, mouth dropping open and tonguing his lower lip at the thought.

His head’s all hazy, muddled with tequila shots and a few rounds of beer pong before they left the Sig Ep house and his dick’s hard as fuck in his pants, straining painfully against the zipper of his jeans. He cants his hips forward, looking for something to rub up against.

All Patrick’s fucking fault, dragging him onto the dance floor, rubbing back against him in the slowest, dirtiest grind Jonny’s ever felt in his life. Jonny could’ve stayed there forever, hard cock nudged up into the swell of Patrick’s ass, the small of his back, hand slipped under his shirt, fingertips tucked into the waistband of his pants, just flirting with the hard tip of his cock all tucked up high in his boxers.

Patrick’s curls had been so sweaty against Jonny’s skin when he’d buried his face in Patrick’s neck, and Patrick had laughed delightedly when Jonny bit down hard on the curve of his shoulder, sucking a possessive bruise into his soft skin.

“‘S your fault,” Jonny tells Patrick. If not for Patrick, Jonny wouldn’t be about to have shady, semi-public sex in the gross bathroom of a gross club. “‘You're a fuckin’ temptress.”

Patrick laughs. “Yeah, Jonny,” he says, and goes to his knees hard, uncaring of the concrete floor beneath them. He lifts Jonny’s shirt and trails his mouth wetly from Jonny’s waistband to his bellybutton, tongue dragging on the sparse hair.

Jonny’s not even that drunk, is the thing, but Patrick just fucks him up.

“C’mon, Pat,” Jonny pleads, dick aching. He’s been teased enough. He’s gonna go off in his pants if he has to keep looking down at Patrick on his knees, pretty pink tongue so close to where Jonny wants it to be. His eyes are open, sparkling, head tilted up just barely. He looks angelic like this.

Patrick’s head drops and he mouths at the bulge in Jonny’s pants. Jonny doesn’t have any underwear on, preferring the rough drag of his shorts against his sensitive dick and balls, and Patrick’s spit soaks through the fabric quickly, molding it to the outline of his hard cock. Jonny whines, fingers clenching at his sides.

“‘M gonna come in my pants,” he gasps out in warning, too overstimulated to let this drag on. He wants to hold out for as long as he can, desperate for the plush warmth of Patrick’s mouth around his dick, but Patrick’s had him on edge for too long. He’s gonna blow like he’s fucking fifteen again and Patrick’s doing this for the first time, all nervous determination.

It gets him right in the gut, the reminder of how long they’ve been doing this, how far they’ve come, and Jonny cups Patrick’s cheek, clear-headed for the first time all night when he smiles down at him and says, “Hey.”

Patrick grins, soft, nipping at the skin of Jonny’s palm. “Hey, loser,” he says, sucking two of Jonny’s fingers into his mouth. It isn’t romantic, but that’s okay. Jonny doesn’t want that. There’s so much love in his chest right now he feels like he’s going to burst. “I’m going to suck your dick, okay?”

Jonny exhales. “Fucking finally,” he says when Patrick unzips him and pulls his dick out through the slit. His fingers are wet where they drag on Patrick’s cheek, but he keeps them there, wanting to feel the way his cock fills Patrick’s mouth. “Fffuuuhh,” he groans when Patrick takes him all the way down. “Pat, baby, I -,”

He cuts himself off with a whine, fingers curling around Patrick’s jaw, feeling the head of his cock all pressed up tight against the back of Patrick’s throat. He thumbs idly at the corner of Patrick’s mouth, trying to keep himself from blowing too fast. Patrick’s just so fucking good at this, thorough and attentive, deepthroating like a pornstar and playing with Jonny’s foreskin exactly how he likes.

Jonny wants it to last forever, but he doesn’t stand a chance. Not against the onslaught of Patrick’s ridiculous mouth, stretching wide to take Jonny as far as he can, and the visuals that accompany it: Patrick’s red, swollen lips, his flushed cheeks, the tears gathering in the corners of his eyelids. He’s still sweaty from the dancefloor, skin covered in a sheen that’s making him glow so prettily under the harsh bathroom lights.

“Pat, I’m gonna,” he says, mouth dropping open as he feels his orgasm start to gather almost painfully in his balls, on the precipice of release.

Normally, Patrick has no problem swallowing, taking Jonny’s load quick and easy, saying it’s simpler clean up that way anyway, but this time, he pulls back and starts jerking Jonny off roughly, hand tight over his spit-slick cock. “Oh, _fuuuck_ , yeah, I’m gonna -,” Jonny says again, all that friction getting him to the edge even faster, and then he’s coming, blowing his load all over Patrick’s open mouth, his plush lips, the softly stubbled skin of his chin.

And Jesus, it’s the most gorgeous sight. Jonny nevers wants to stop looking at Patrick like this, messy with his come. When he returns to himself enough to have some coordination in his limbs, he pulls his phone out of his pocket and flips on the camera, turning it to the video setting before he hits record.

“Smile for me, Pat,” he says, aiming it right at Patrick’s mouth, those thick lines of come coating his lips and chin.

Patrick’s eyes flicker, and he looks like he wants to laugh, but he’s good for Jonny, smirking faintly and pushing his tongue out against his lips, gathering up some of the come so he can taste it, giving a pleased little hum when he does.

“You wanna feed it to me, babe?” Patrick asks, smirk still playing at the edges of his mouth.

Jonny groans and gathers some on his finger, shoving it roughly into Patrick’s open mouth, coating his tongue with it. He changes his mind part way through, though, and hauls him to his feet, arm around his waist when Patrick seems a little unsteady on his feet. “Wanna clean you up,” he decides, fingers tight around Patrick’s jaw as he draws his mouth up to meet Jonny’s, lapping up his own come from Patrick’s lips with rough drags of his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Come hmu on [tumblr](http://runphoebe.tumblr.com) , where I post these little ficlets way too often and cry about PKane's beautiful bone structure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for an anon prompt: First sentence. Patrick had never really understood the appeal of yoga

Patrick’s never really understood the appeal of yoga. 

He’s gone with Jonny a few times, but he’s pretty sure the instructors don’t appreciate it when he laughs at the pose names, and the savasana at the end’s the only thing he’s really mastered anyway. 

Plus, Jonny’s always dragging his ass out of bed at six in the morning to get to the studio on time and he’s not about that shit. It’s summer, and six am wake up calls aren’t exactly conducive to the kind of sleepy, lazy morning sex Patrick likes to have in the summer. 

So, yeah - he’s never really understood the appeal of yoga. Except - 

“Hold  _ still _ ,” Jonny growls as he sinks down on Patrick’s cock, taking him so devastatingly slowly that Patrick can feel a tense sweat prickle along his hairline. His fingers dig into the meat of Jonny’s thighs, struggling not to thrust as his wet cock slides into Jonny’s tight hole. 

“ _ Holy shit _ ,” Patrick breathes when Jonny’s all the way seated. “I’m trying, baby.” 

They’ve had sex like, thousands of times, but Patrick was napping in his recliner not ten minutes ago and now Jonny’s riding him with his back to Patrick’s chest, feet on Patrick’s legs, and knees up, spread wide. 

Jonny’s toes hurt a little where they’re digging into Patrick’s legs, but the pain is the only thing keeping him from blowing his load all inside that pretty ass, so he’s grateful for it. He presses his face into the long, powerful muscle of Jonny’s back, breathing wetly across it as Jonny uses his ridiculous core strength to drag himself up and down the length of Patrick’s cock, raw and bare in his hole, so eager to spill over that swollen rim. 

“No discipline,” Jonny teases, holding himself open on just the head of Patrick’s cock, hovering there. He’s so fucking flexible; a dude Jonny’s size with an ass like that is not supposed to be able to fucking ride Patrick reverse cowgirl with his knees practically drawn up to his chest. It feels so good to take all that weight, the reminder of Jonny’s thickness. “What’re we going to do with you, Kaner?” 

" _Fuck me_ ,” Patrick pleads, mouthing the knobs of Jonny’s spine. He can feel Jonny’s laugh reverberate through the back of his ribcage and the release is almost painful in its intensity when Jonny finally starts giving it to him for real, brutal and fast and unrelenting.  

So, yeah - yoga. Maybe Patrick gets it after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Come hmu on [tumblr](http://runphoebe.tumblr.com) , where I post these little ficlets way too often and cry about PKane's beautiful bone structure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [nuuclearshow](http://nuuclearshow.tumblr.com) prompted: First sentence: "It's not going to suck itself." :D :D :D
> 
> cw: recreational drug use, high sex, car sex, bros

“Well?” Patrick says, all sleaze. “C’mon, Jonny, it’s not going to suck itself.”

He motions to his dick, half-hard and pulled through over the waistband of his shorts. They’re crammed in Patrick’s shitty jeep, Patrick in the passenger seat and Jonny crouched in the floorboards at his feet, and the air’s still thick and sweet from the joint they shared just before.

“It’s not going to get sucked at all if you don’t shut the fuck up,” Jonny tries to grumble, but he’s all loose and smiley still, dropping his head to mouth absently at Patrick’s inner thigh through his basketball shorts. Patrick’s faded enough that the brush of silky smooth fabric against the prickle of his leg hair has him slouching down in his seat, all caught up in the sensation and mesmerized by the open, pink wetness of Jonny’s mouth.

“Whatever, dude,” Patrick says, hand cupping the back of Jonny’s head over his snapback as his lips travel along the waistband of his shorts, stubble catching in his pubic hair when his chin nudges up against Patrick’s balls. “Like you could resist this,” he says, holding the base of his dick in his fist and angling it toward Jonny’s mouth, desperate to make him hurry up and get with the fucking program.

Jonny hums consideringly, but he doesn’t argue. He’s so easy for this, getting Patrick’s dick in his mouth and taking his time with it, taking him deep. He always says Patrick has the perfect dick for those extended, torturous blowjobs, long enough for him to choke on it but not so wide that it hurts his jaw.

Patrick gasps when Jonny opens his mouth around one of his balls, sucking on it with barely-there pressure and just the lightest flicker of tongue, but the weed’s amplifying everything for Patrick. He feels each pulse of Jonny’s mouth, each swallow, like a jolt of sensation tightening deep in his core, building toward something catastrophic.

“C’mon,” Patrick moans, hips shifting as Jonny runs his nose up the length of Patrick’s dick. Jonny grins, pretty puffy lips working over the head, tongue dipping into the slit.

“I’m gonna suck it till you’re crying, Peeks,” Jonny says, peering up at Patrick with his lip sucked between his teeth. “Then I’m gonna get up there and ride you till you pass out.”

“Fuuuck,” Patrick whines, head thunking back against the headrest. “I didn’t bring any lube.”

Jonny’s incisor catches in the slit of Patrick’s cock as he smiles, just a sharp little jolt of pain that makes Patrick’s balls draw up, aching with want. “Guess I better get you nice and wet then, huh?” he says, and goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Come hmu on [tumblr](http://runphoebe.tumblr.com) , where I post these little ficlets way too often and cry about PKane's beautiful bone structure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [eberbae](http://eberbae.tumblr.com) prompted: "Fuck, Kaner, I need it, need more," Jonny pants, words muffled by the pillow covering his face. ” 
> 
> cw: bdsm, restraints, gags, feminization, comeplay, ass to mouth

“Fuck, Kaner,” Jonny pants, words muffled by the pillow covering his face. “I need it. Need more.” 

He’s face down down on the bed, knees drawn up under him and spread wide, ass high in the air. Patrick already has his hands bound against the small of his back with a pair of soft leather cuffs and his thick cheeks are parted to show off the base of his biggest plug, holding him wide for when Patrick decides to give him his cock and giving him something to clench down around. 

His balls hang heavy between his legs, thick and furred, drawing up tight in anticipation every time Patrick runs fingertips over his back, his ass, his thighs, so lightly Patrick’s certain it almost registers as pain. 

He’s so beautiful, and he can’t stay  _ quiet _ for Patrick. 

“Baby,” Patrick says, standing at the head of the bed, brushing Jonny’s sweaty hair off his forehead. It’s longer, now. They both prefer is this way. “Open up for me,” he says, and for a moment, he knows Jonny thinks he’s going to give him his cock. 

Instead, he thumbs down Jonny’s chin, swiping his fingers over the velvety wetness of his tongue before he balls up the Calvin Klein briefs he’d taken off Jonny minutes before, easing them into his mouth. “You can’t stay quiet tonight, can you?” he asks Jonny, feeding the material inside. “Gonna have to keep you gagged all night, aren’t I?” 

Jonny whines, eyes blown even darker with arousal, sucking wetly on the fabric like he’s nursing on it. 

“Good boy,” Patrick praises, smoothing back his hair again. Jonny nuzzles into the pillow, splaying his legs even wider. Patrick reaches back, a proprietary hand sweeping down his spine, the crease of his ass, until it bumps against the base of the plug snugged up all tight inside his hole. 

Christ, there’s so much Patrick could do to him, but he knows what Jonny wants tonight. 

He unbuckles his belt slowly, taking pleasure in the way Jonny’s body becomes a taut, disciplined line of muscle, so desperate to behave for Patrick, as if Patrick would ever be able to deny him anything he needed. 

When he’s kneeling behind Jonny with his cock out, he strokes himself a few times, lazily thrusting the plug in and out of Jonny’s hole as he does. It’s curved to nudge right up against his prostate, and Jonny whimpers around the underwear stuffed in his mouth, looking over his shoulder at Patrick with dark, wet eyes. 

“You wanna get fucked, Jonny?” he asks, working a finger in next to the plug. Jonny’s eyes flutter shut as his whimpers stutter into groans, hole contracting around the extra width inside him. 

He loves being stretched out like this. When Patrick has an entire day to spend just playing with Jonny's asshole, he takes his time opening him on his fingers, fucking him with his real cock and a fake one at the same time just to see that pretty rim pulled tight, shiny with lube. 

When Patrick pulls the plug out, Jonny whines, gaping as Patrick hooks his hole open on one finger. 

“Yeah, you do,” Patrick breathes, pressing his palm flat to Jonny’s lower back as he feeds his dry cock into his ass. Jonny’s all lubed up from the plug, but he loves the rough drag of it when Patrick stays dry, even though the friction brings them both to the edge so much faster. 

And, christ, it’s gonna be fast for Jonny tonight. Patrick can feel it in the way he’s clenching down around Patrick’s dick, all hot little twitches of his ass and long fucked out whines, head of his dick leaking like a faucet when Patrick reaches a hand beneath them to cup it. 

He brings the wetness to Jonny’s rim, smearing it around the hot, swollen skin, and Jonny’s back arches further, chasing the drive of Patrick’s cock into his prostate. “Feel how wet you’re getting for me, baby?” Patrick says, gathering more of Jonny’s precome on his finger and tucking it inside his hole next to his cock, thrusting them both in and out. “You’re just like a girl, aren’t you Jonny? Want me to dress you up in pretty little panties next time? Pretty panties for your pretty little cock?” 

Jonny groans, hole tightening up around Patrick’s cock the way it does just before he comes. Sometimes, Patrick likes to stop right here, keep him on the edge, but tonight, he wants it. 

“I could keep you plugged up and ready for me all the time,” Patrick continues. “Tug your panties to the side and slide my cock into you whenever I felt like, huh, baby girl?” 

That’s it for Jonny, ass clenching down so hard around Patrick that he has to still his thrusts, just holding steady inside Jonny’s body, letting him take whatever he needs. His orgasms always feel long and sinuous whenever Patrick’s buried inside Jonny, wave after wave of unbearable pleasure that only ease up after Patrick starts to feel like he can’t take it anymore. 

When he pulls out, his cock throbs at the sight of Jonny’s precome leaking from his own hole. Jesus, that’s fucking hot. 

“Shh, hush,” Patrick quiets when Jonny whines frantically, desperate to get Patrick back inside, desperate for his come. “I’m gonna give it to you, baby,” he promises. 

Jonny’s right at the edge of the bed, so it’s easy for Patrick to stand up and walk up until his cock is level with Jonny’s mouth. He urges Jonny’s chin down, tugging the sopping wet underwear out carefully and discarding it, brushing his wet thumb across Jonny’s cheek as he eases his cock into Jonny’s mouth. 

“There you go,” Patrick praises warmly. “Just suck on it, baby, that’s it.” 

Jonny’s lashes flutter in thick, wet clumps as he does, cheeks damp with tears and drool coating his chin. Patrick holds him by the jaw and slowly forces it down further, nudging against the back of Jonny’s throat. Jonny moans, throat contracting as he swallows. 

“Jesus, fuck, I’m gonna,” Patrick breathes, pulling back slightly to spill all over Jonny’s tongue, pooling thickly in his mouth. “Don’t swallow, Jonny,” he says, dropping to his knees. “Hold it in there for me, okay?” 

Jonny moans, opening up easily for Patrick when he grips his jaw again, trying to get a look inside his fucked out mouth. It’s coated in Patrick’s come, all filmy white and sticky with it. Patrick swipes a finger through the mess settling inside his cheek and reaches down between Jonny’s legs, pushing it inside his hole. It’s still so warm and open that Patrick thinks he could just slide his cock right back inside. Jonny presses back weakly against Patrick’s finger

“Okay,” he says softly, pushing Jonny’s mouth closed. “You can have it, baby.” 

Jonny whines and swallows gratefully, tongue working in his mouth as he makes sure to get every last drop. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Come hmu on [tumblr](http://runphoebe.tumblr.com) , where I post these little ficlets way too often and cry about PKane's beautiful bone structure.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an anon prompted: “Of all the things Patrick had expected Jonny to say in that moment, "fuck me," hadn't been one of them.”
> 
> cw: unsafe sex, sex without prep (by request)

Of all the things Patrick had expected Jonny to say in that moment, “fuck me,” hadn’t been one of them. 

“ _ Jonny _ ,” he whines, helpless, grinding sloppy against those massive thighs. Jonny has them clutched tight, perfect for Patrick to fuck into, and he knows he could come just like this. Roll Jonny onto his stomach and lube up those strong thighs and just fuck and fuck and fuck until he messes Jonny up, coming thick and wet all over his balls, his taint. 

Patrick dreams about doing that, sometimes, when he’s rubbing off against the hard plane of Jonny’s stomach, face all twisted up in desperation and hidden in Jonny’s neck, whining as Jonny’s fingers feather the lightest of touches down his back in an agonizing contrast to the carelessness of Patrick’s thrusts. Jonny’s abs always look so pretty when Patrick coats them in come, and he thinks Jonny’s balls would too, heavy between his legs and baby-soft, perfect for Patrick to hold on his tongue when he’s blowing Jonny. 

Sometimes, he dreams about coming all over Jonny like that and then parting his cheeks, smearing it over Jonny’s hole just to get it all shiny-wet, just to see if it’ll flex for Patrick, try to open up for him. See how bad Jonny’s little hole wants him inside.

Jonny’s fucked Patrick a handful of times, now, straining over him, dick thick and pulsing in Patrick’s ass, and Patrick doesn’t need it any other way than that, but sometimes he thinks about - 

“ _ Patrick _ ,” Jonny says again, voice needy and demanding all at once, eyes wild. “I said,  _ fuck me _ .” 

Patrick groans, getting his hands under him and pushing Jonny’s legs up, open, gaze catching everywhere in the wide vee of his body. He doesn’t know when Jonny started letting him look, when this became something besides handjobs with their clothes still on, pajama bottoms just pulled down over their dicks, but he doesn’t waste it now that he’s allowed to have it, briefly transfixed with all the exposed pieces of Jonny’s body that he’s never seen before. 

He drops one hand from beneath Jonny’s thigh to between his legs, fingertips gentle as they press against the give of his hole, whimpering a little as it contracts. He can’t fucking imagine what that’ll feel like around his dick, just squeezing all tight and hot around him. Probably won’t even have to thrust once he’s in, just rock his hips back and forth and let Jonny’s hole milk out his come.

“Kaner,” Jonny says sharply, urgent. He’s flushed all down his chest, a deep red that just brushes the top of his nipples. Patrick ducks to take one his mouth, sucking until Jonny’s arching off the bed, straining for the contact Patrick’s giving him at his hole and his nipple in equal parts like he can’t decide which one he needs more. “Fucking fuck me, Kaner, I swear to god.” 

Patrick pulls off his nipple with a wet sound, just catching it with his teeth as he goes. He reaches over Jonny for the lube on the bedside table. “Gotta get you open, Jonny,” he says, dry fingertip just barely pressing into Jonny’s hole, letting Jonny suck him in, desperate for more. “Gotta get you ready for me.” 

Jonny growls. “Get your fucking dick wet and get in me,” he orders. 

Patrick moans brokenly at the thought; pushing Jonny open for the first time with his cock, getting the head in there where Jonny’s still all squeezed tight, feeling the muscles spasm as he forces himself to relax around the width of it. He goes hot, dropping his face to the curve of Jonny’s throat for comfort. 

“Jonny, I don’t -,” he says, thrusting his dick absently against the clutch of Jonny’s hole. He wants it so badly it’s hard not to just take, but he doesn’t want to hurt Jonny, either. “I don’t wanna - baby, it’s gonna hurt if I don’t -,” 

Jonny grabs for the lube, reaching between them to slick up Patrick’s cock. “Come on,” Jonny murmurs in Patrick’s ear, threading his clean hand through Patrick’s hair and holding him against his chest. “Get it in there.” 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Patrick cries, and pushes inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Come hmu on [tumblr](http://runphoebe.tumblr.com) , where I post these little ficlets way too often and cry about PKane's beautiful bone structure.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [clayisforgirls](http://clayisforgirls.tumblr.com/) prompted: "I can't believe you're making me do this."
> 
> cw: comeplay, skype sex, excessive dirty talk lol

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this,” Jonny says bitchily, glaring at Patrick through the screen of his webcam.

Patrick would be offended, except it’s the first time he and Jonny have Skyped since they went home a week ago for summer break, and Jonny’s also shirtless with his half-hard dick hanging out of his shorts, so he can’t really find it in himself to waste the energy being offended by anything right now.

Besides, he knows how Jonny gets; so turned on to be showing off his body like that and embarrassed with himself for liking it so much, flushed down to the hardening peaks of his nipples all pink and pretty when Patrick sweeps his eyes over the bared expanse of his chest, his tight stomach.

“We can go back to phone sex,” Patrick suggests, because it’s not worth seeing Jonny jerk off on camera if he’s actually that uncomfortable with it.

But Jonny’s lips just twitch, face hardening into a glare. He’s giving into Patrick, and there’s nothing Jonny hates more than admitting that. “No, it’s - I mean, I don’t -,”

Patrick takes pity on him, leaning back in his chair. “Take your pants off for me, babe,” he says, giving Jonny something tangible to work with. “Lemme see what I’m missing.”

Jonny huffs but does as he’s told, scooting out of his pants until he’s all the way naked, uncut cock chubbing up on his thigh. He’s laid back on his bed, summer-tan skin glowing against the white sheets, and the deep flush of his arousal is so pretty when Patrick tracks over the width of his thighs and the heft of his balls between them.

“God, Jonny,” Patrick breathes, dropping his hand to his lap and squeezing his own cock comfortingly. Jonny can’t see anything but his chest up, but he thinks that’s okay. This, getting Jonny to show off for Patrick, is what they both need anyway. “You should see how hard you’re making my dick, baby. I wish I were there with you.”

Jonny moans a little, hand lifting briefly off the bed like he wants to grab his cock, then dropping at his side. He’s so good for Patrick. “Oh yeah?” he asks, trying to sound unaffected. “W-what would you do? If you were?”

Patrick scratches over his jawline, contemplative. “Get my lips all over your pretty cock, maybe. Play with your foreskin a little, get my tongue up in there,” he says, gratified by Jonny’s groan, the helpless shift of his hips. “Why don’t you get some lube and touch yourself, baby? Pretend it’s my mouth.”

Jonny groans, nodding and reaching for a bottle while Patrick plays with himself idly, unzipping his jeans so he can just circle the head with his fingers, just holding it, soft and easy. Jonny’s not as gentle with himself, fist tight as he glides his cock in and out, pink head peeking out and bubbling over with precome.

“Yeah,” Patrick says appreciatively when Jonny’s other hand drops to his balls, cupping them, holding them up high. They’re all smooth since Jonny likes to keep himself trimmed down there, and Patrick wants to rub his face against them, rough up that sensitive sac with his stubble just to see how much Jonny could take.

“Peeks, keep - keep talking,” Jonny grits out, still fisting his dick. A glob of precome rests on the slit until Jonny grazes over it with his fingers, rubbing it in.

Patrick exhales, dick throbbing in sympathy. If Jonny needs him to keep talking, he can do that. “Fuckin’ love how wet you get, Jonny,” he says, wetting his lips with his tongue. “Could probably get your hole all slick for my cock just with that.”

“Ungh,” Jonny moans, tossing his free arm over his eyes, stomach all tensed up as he thrusts into the tight channel of his hand. “ _Pat_.”

It’s fucking ridiculous; the most insane porno Patrick’s ever seen, and he gets it for free any time he wants it. He can’t help but start jerking off for real, easy, slow strokes in counterpoint to Jonny’s growing desperation, though he knows they’re both being dragged toward the edge just as rapidly.

“You like it like that, don’t you, babe?” Patrick asks, grunting a little when his fingers catch on the head of his dick. “A little more friction than most people could handle. Most people couldn’t take a dick with just spit, but you can, can’t you, Jonny?”

Jonny’s breath stutters out of him in these little ‘ah, ah, ah’ sounds that let Patrick know he’s getting close. “Yeah, Pat, yeah, I can,” he says, hips lifting off the mattress. His arm is flexed and bulging, sweat sheened over his face from the stress of it. “I did, remember? I did that for you before, I -,”

“Yeah, you did,” Patrick cuts him off, voice all quietly awed. “Show me that pretty hole, baby,” he says softly. “Show me where you’re gonna let me stuff your come next time I get my hands on you.”

Jonny whines so loud Patrick’s afraid he’s going to come before he gets a chance to do what Patrick says, but Patrick sees him squeezing down tight on the base of his dick, biting down so hard on his lip that a little drop of blood prickles out around the indentation of his tooth.

Both of his legs are out straight, but he draws one knee up and out, letting it fall flat to the bed, exposing that shadowy dark place between his legs. Patrick can tell he wants to keep his arm covering his eyes, but he makes himself drop it, reaching around to pull one cheek open, baring his hole for Patrick’s gaze, all pink and smooth. Patrick bets if he pressed his tongue against it, he’d be able to feel Jonny’s pulse throbbing through the slick stretch of muscle.

“ _Yeahhh_ , Jonny,” Patrick says, feeling his own orgasm start to build in his balls, drawing them up tight. “You gotta get a finger in there for me, baby,” he says. “Gotta get it wet first. Suck on it like you suck on my cock.”

Jonny’s hand flies up to his mouth and he moans around the intrusion of three big fingers, in so deep they have to be pressing against the back of his throat. He doesn’t choke, though, just getting them all sloppy wet with spit, eyes fluttering closed as he hollows his cheeks around them. He sucks Patrick’s cock the exact same way, desperate and hungry for it, always nursing a little like he takes comfort just from having something in his mouth.

“That’s it, babe,” Patrick grunts. “Now get that finger in there, just all the way in for me, Jonny.”

“ _Pat_ ,” Jonny groans as he buries his finger in his hole, rim swallowing it up like it’s made for it, like it can’t stand feeling so empty. “Want your cock, baby,” he gasps, grabbing his own dick again and starting to stroke.

“Look what you did to it,” Patrick says, angling his laptop screen down so Jonny can see the head of his cock appearing and disappearing into the clutch of his fist as he carries himself to the edge. “Look at what I’m gonna give you next time we’re together.”

Jonny sobs a little, tugging his rim wide open to the side as come starts to pour down his fingers, so white and thick, coating all down the length of his cock and spilling onto his belly and messy streaks. Patrick’s not far behind, staring at the spread of Jonny’s hole, the flush of his chest, his eyes pulled tight shut and leaking with overwhelmed tears. He misses being there to kiss them away.

“God, Jonny, you’re gonna make me - fuck, you’re gonna make me come, Jesus Christ,” Patrick groans. “Watch me, Jonny,” he commands, tugging on his cock, “watch what you made me do.”

Jonny stares, mouth dropping open in unmistakeable want as Patrick lifts the hem of his shirt so he can spill over onto his stomach, abs tensed as his hand wrings spurt after spurt of come out of him. “You want it, baby?” Patrick asks when Jonny licks his lips, eyelids heavy.

Jonny swallows. “Y-yeah,” he says, biting down on his split-open lip.

“You got your own right there,” Patrick reminds him. “C’mon, get it on your fingers, Jonny. Let me see you swallow it.”

“ _Fuuuck_ ,” Jonny whines, gathering his come up on his fingers and bringing them to his mouth again, sucking them clean, wet and sloppy.

Patrick wonders how it’s possible to feel so turned on so quickly after coming, cock jumping a little between his legs. “Show me,” he says hoarsely, leaning forward.

Jonny’s so good for him, whimpering and opening his mouth, leaning in toward the webcam so Patrick can see the thin, filmy coating of come still over his tongue.

“So good,” Patrick groans. “Gonna feed it to you so good next time I see you, babe.” 

Jonny smiles, serene. “Thank you, Pat,” he says, licking a stray drop off his lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Come hmu on [tumblr](http://runphoebe.tumblr.com) , where I post these little ficlets way too often and cry about PKane's beautiful bone structure.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [kaneoodle](http://kaneoodle.tumblr.com/) prompted: What do you mean, 'you're pregnant?'"
> 
> cw: mpreg, impregnation kink, lactation, lactation kink, this might be the dirtiest thing i’ve ever written and there are no actual orgasms

“What do you mean, ‘you’re pregnant?’” Jonny asks flatly, squinting at Patrick. “I had no idea. I mean, it definitely wasn’t me who made you that way.”

He ducks, laughing a little, when Patrick throws a shoe at his head. It bounces off the wall instead, scuffing it before it falls harmlessly to the ground. “Oh, shit,” Patrick says, hauling his eight-months-pregnant ass out of the chair he’s sitting in to go over to Jonny. Jonny’s lazing around on the couch and he lets Patrick hold his head against his swollen belly, fingers gentle and soothing in his hair. “I wasn’t actually aiming for you,” he says apologetically.

“It’s fine,” Jonny promises, nuzzling into the swell of Patrick’s stomach. He’s wearing one of Jonny’s shirts, just a soft, worn flannel that he can button over his belly, and a pair of boxers, and Jonny’s fingers slip just inside, warm against Patrick’s back. “I probably deserved it, didn’t I?”

Patrick sighs, pleased, when Jonny starts scratching his lower back lightly, dipping into the waistband of his boxers. “Yeah,” he murmurs. “You’re supposed to be nice to me,” he says. “You’re supposed to dote on me, Jonny.”

Jonny snorts, resting his chin on Patrick’s stomach and gazing up at him, eyes closing in satisfaction when Patrick’s fingers brush through his hair, tucking it gently behind his ear. “I don’t dote on you enough, baby?” he asks, mouth curved in a teasing smirk. “C’mon, Pat, I can be nice, can’t I?”

Patrick shivers when Jonny pulls back, unbuttoning his shirt around his belly, baring the pulled tight skin for Jonny’s lips to brush gently across, wet and thorough as Patrick cradles his head in his hands, harsh little exhales tugging their way out of his chest. His thumbs rub shaky circles on Jonny’s scalp just above his ears.

“She’s quiet,” Jonny murmurs, pressing one hand low on Patrick’s belly.

Patrick hums. “Probably tired from keeping me up all night,” he says, dropping his hands to rest on Jonny’s shoulders as Jonny sucks gently at the top of his belly, just beneath one swollen pec as he holds the wings of his shirt out of the way.

Jonny knows Patrick’s exhausted. It’s easy to see when he’s unguarded like this, face colored in shades of sleeplessness, restless night after restless night written in the circles beneath his eyes, and Jonny feels a pang of sympathy and fondness and want so strong that his throat feels all caught up with it. He can’t speak for a moment, just struggling to grasp at the depth of the emotion he feels for Patrick and the baby he’s carrying inside of him.

“Why don’t you go lie down?” Jonny suggests eventually, standing and letting Patrick sway into him a little. “Get undressed, get on the bed. Let me make you feel good.”  

Patrick’s throat clicks when he swallows, breath rushing out of him in a sigh when Jonny runs his fingertips along his scalp. “Is this because I said you don’t dote on me?”

“It’s because I want to take care of you, Patrick,” Jonny says. “It’s selfish, you know. I love your body like this. I can’t keep my hands off of you.”

Patrick flushes all the way down into the open collar of his shirt, averting his gaze to the floor as Jonny runs his thumbs up his sides. He’s anything but shy, but he’s different about this, a little hesitant of all the ways his body is changing and embarrassed as hell when Jonny spends hours exploring all the new pieces of him, all the ways he’s accommodating the life Jonny put inside of him.

“Weirdo,” Patrick accuses without heat, pulling away from Jonny and grabbing his hand, tugging him toward the bedroom. Jonny follows so easy. “I guess I can indulge your weirdness if it means getting an orgasm out of it.”

Jonny snorts, nearly running into Patrick when he stops in the middle of the bedroom. “How noble of you,” he murmurs in Patrick’s ear, reaching around him to finish unbuttoning his shirt, letting it slide off of Patrick’s bare shoulders when he’s done. Jonny’s hands fall instinctively to his belly, just cradling him there.

“Do you remember the night we made her?” Jonny asks, nudging Patrick’s head to the side with his chin to expose the long line of his throat for Jonny’s mouth. He likes to keep Patrick marked up there, keep him covered in his claim.

“Wh-what?” Patrick stutters as Jonny sucks on the thin skin of his pulse point. Jonny’s body is pressed so tightly against his, now, Patrick’s sweet little ass arching into Jonny’s cock, making him hard.

“The night I got you pregnant,” Jonny says again. “Do you remember, baby?”

Patrick whines, tossing his head back on Jonny’s shoulder. He’s so pliant in Jonny’s hold, easy for him even when he’s shy about his body. “Yeah, Jonny,” he says. “Yeah, I remember.”

“I kept you open for me all night,” Jonny says, tugging Patrick’s boxers down over his distended cock. It’s so easy to get Patrick off this way, holding him from behind and giving him a tight fist to fuck into. “Fucking you and plugging you back up whenever I felt like. Lick,” he commands softly, holding his hand up to Patrick’s mouth. “Nice and wet, Pat.”

“Oh, Jesus,” Patrick says, tongue immediately drenching Jonny’s hand with spit, licking between his fingers and sucking them into his mouth. Jonny’s other hand reaches for his pecs, all swollen with milk, nipples puffed out and aching.

“You remember how full I got you, baby?” Jonny asks when his hand’s wet enough, dropping it down to Patrick’s cock and gripping tight. “I’ve still got pictures of your plugged up hole dripping with my come.”

“C-could barely keep it in, Jonny,” Patrick agrees, hips thrusting minutely as Jonny’s wrist twists over the head of his cock. “It was - it was so much.”

“You liked it,” Jonny murmurs, pinching Patrick’s nipple hard enough to make him cry out. His pecs have gotten so sensitive as they’ve swelled up with milk for their daughter. Jonny rolls the nipple between his fingers, feeling it harden and prickle as Patrick alternates between pushing into and away from the pressure.

“I fuckin’ loved it, babe,” Patrick chokes out, whining when Jonny scrapes a nail over his nipple. “Jesus, Jonny, you gotta - I’m gonna -,”

“Yeah,” Jonny says. “Do it, Patrick.”

The noise Patrick makes is so wounded that for a moment, Jonny thinks he’s going to come. Instead, he just feels a rush of wetness over the hand on Patrick’s chest as his milk releases, trickling out of his nipple and coating over Jonny’s fingertips. Jonny groans, dick jumping against Patrick’s ass.

“Oh, God,” Patrick moans, sagging back into Jonny. “Oh, God, oh, fuck.”

“That’s it, Patrick,” Jonny says as a fresh wave flows out of him under the careful stroke of Jonny’s fingers. “There you go, baby. Just give it to me, you’re okay, you’re fine.”

“J-Jonny,” Patrick whimpers. His dick is still in Jonny’s hand and Jonny squeezes it comfortingly.

“Let’s get you on the bed so I can get you cleaned up, okay?” Jonny asks.

Patrick’s totally dazed, shaking in Jonny’s hold, but he manages a tiny nod even if Jonny has to manhandle him over to the bed and lay him out flat, kneeling over him and going breathless as the sight of his messed up chest, all coated with thin, white milk. Jonny wants his mouth on that so goddamn bad.

Patrick lets out a pained whine when Jonny ducks his head to take his leaking nipple into his mouth, sucking gently and easily coaxing more milk out with his tongue, but Jonny doesn’t let himself be pushed away. He tastes fucking amazing, sweet and rich, and Jonny wants to give it to him, too. Let him see how good he is. With his mouth still clamped over Patrick’s nipple, he pushes his milk-covered fingers into Patrick’s mouth, giving a satisfied hum when Patrick sucks on them eagerly.

“See how good you taste?” he asks roughly when he pulls back. “You’re so sweet, Patrick.”

Patrick moans, cheeks hollowed around Jonny’s fingers. Jonny pulls them out and tugs down on Patrick’s lower lip, spreading spit all over his chin as he drops his mouth to Patrick’s, sharing the taste of him between them, pushing remnants of milk into Patrick’s mouth with his tongue.

“Gonna let you come in my mouth and share it with you, too,” Jonny says, and slides down the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Come hmu on [tumblr](http://runphoebe.tumblr.com) , where I post these little ficlets way too often and cry about PKane's beautiful bone structure.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: "He's never looked prettier, tears streaming down from his eyes as he takes more and more of ______'s cock down his throat." -- aka, facefucking k/t please
> 
> cw: facefucking, handcuffs, comeplay, choking

Patrick’s never looked prettier, tears streaming down from his eyes as he takes more and more of Jonny’s cock down his throat, muscles contracting around the width of it. They’re in Jonny’s living room and late evening sunlight is seeping through the windows, limning Patrick in this golden glow. His naked skin is all alight with it, catching in the tangle of his curls and peaking his soft, pink nipples.

Jonny cups Patrick’s neck in his hands, thumbs gentling the tears from his cheeks. If he could, Jonny would lay Patrick down against the thick pile of his carpet and spend a while following the dips and ridges of his muscled torso, discovering all the places the sunlight illuminates and all the places it doesn’t.

But that’s not what Patrick wants and Jonny has to give him what he wants before he can be sweet with him.

“Good,” Jonny says softly, fingers tight in his hair when Patrick chokes so he doesn’t try to move. His hands are cuffed behind his back, enhancing the broad stretch of his chest, and he’s taking Jonny’s cock deep, struggling to swallow, struggling to breath, struggling for balance.

Patrick doesn’t want anything to come easy, and Jonny wants to give him everything. The keys Patrick’s clutching in his cuffed hands rattle as Patrick sucks in air through his nose, but Jonny glances over Patrick’s shoulder and sees him grip them tighter, no intention of letting them drop to the floor.

He likes it, then. Feeling the flared head nudged up tight in his throat, the foreskin pulled back, Jonny’s balls heavy and shower-damp against his chin.

“You’ve been practicing,” Jonny murmurs, thumbing the stretched corner of Patrick’s lips and pulling back just slightly, watching the slick, puffy slide of them. “You like that dildo I got you, huh? Feels good in your throat?”

Patrick moans, lashes fluttering wetly as he gazes up at Jonny, lips flush against Jonny’s body. It’s summer and they’re apart more than they’re together, but Jonny got Patrick a dildo before they left to go their respective ways, malleable and thick enough to fill him up the way he likes. Jonny gets videos most nights of Patrick taking it further and further, until he tells Patrick to take a night off and give his throat a rest. Sometimes he gets pictures of the aftermath, Patrick’s spit-soaked face and damp eyes, and sometimes when Patrick’s feeling really restless, they have to get on Skype so Jonny can walk him through it, get him calm.

Jonny pulls out until just the head is resting inside Patrick’s mouth, lips pursed around it and sucking insistently, pulling the precome out of him and drinking it down. In Jonny’s mind, he’s made to be lavished upon, doted on, but he’s made to have a cock in his mouth, too. He just likes to suck - on his gloves, on his tongue, on Jonny’s thumb when he’s fucking him from behind.

“You practice going hard with it?” Jonny asks, fingers clenching in the hair at the top of Patrick’s head. “You gonna show off for me?”

Patrick makes a whimpery, affirmative noise around Jonny’s cock, rocking a little desperately on his knees, off-balance and only stabilized by the hand Jonny has in his hair. His shoulders have got to be sore, but Jonny thinks he likes it, likes the dull ache deep in his muscles and the raw scrape of his throat, carrying that reminder with him. Digging his fingers into knots of tension next to his shoulderblades and remembering how much Jonny loves him. Jesus, Jonny loves him so much.

“Open real wide, Pat,” Jonny says tenderly, thumb tugging down on Patrick’s chin. He doesn’t need suction for this. Just the wet, slick slide of Patrick’s mouth, the hollow of his throat as Patrick takes him down loose and easy.

Patrick spreads his mouth open as far as it’ll go, red and sloppy, tongue reaching for Jonny’s cock, and Jonny - he gives it to him. Patrick’s hair is tangled in his fingers and he uses it to force Patrick’s face down his cock, meeting Jonny’s thrusts in a powerful jolt as the head of his cock splits open the tight squeeze of Patrick’s throat, foreskin getting pulled all tight. He forces it in and out, groaning at the slight scrape of teeth over the shaft of his dick. It’s so fucking good, dragging him even closer than the sweetness of Patrick’s wet little mouth already has and Jonny makes a fist with his free hand, willing himself not to come already.

He just needs to give Patrick what he needs, needs to give him just a little bit more. Patrick likes to be broken by this, and he’s close to it, crying and rocking his tight little body, pretty pink cock peeking up from the folds of his legs. It’s dripping wet; gleaming.

“You’ve made your dick a mess, babe,” Jonny grunts. “You like having your face fucked so much you can’t help yourself. What if you leak on my carpet? Guess I should make you lick it up, huh?”

Patrick is so beautiful when he blinks up at Jonny that Jonny can’t help but stuff his dick further down his throat, drawing out and shoving back in in quick, harsh thrusts of his hips, throwing Patrick even further off-center. His face is damp everywhere, sunlight glistening against the tears and saliva, eyelashes sweeping in long, dark shadows down his cheeks.

“You want it, Pat?” Jonny asks when he feels his balls start to tighten, orgasm rushing up hard from his gut. “Bet you missed this part when you were sucking on your fake cock every night for me, baby. Bet you missed getting to swallow down my come.”

Patrick whines noisily around Jonny’s dick, gagging a little when Jonny buries it deep and holds it there. “‘S too bad, Peeks,” Jonny says, apologetic, yanking Patrick down by his hair for a few more strokes until he feels like he’s going to shoot right down his abused throat. The shock of air on his dick when he pulls out of the warmth of Patrick’s mouth is unpleasant at first until he starts stroking himself in rough, jagged motions, aiming his cock for Patrick’s red face, shushing him when he whimpers.

He knows Patrick wants it in his mouth, but what Patrick really wants is for Jonny to take what he wants, and to be a little mean about it. “Gonna cover that pretty face, baby,” he tells Patrick, grunting as he catches the head in the tight squeeze of his fingers. “Gonna get it all rubbed in. Maybe fuck a load into your pretty hole so you’re covered in me,” he says, thinking of the plug he’s got spreading Patrick’s ass open right now, how easy it would be to just slip it out and slide his dick right inside, get him all plugged back up after so he’d be filled with Jonny’s claim.

“Yeah, Jonny,” Patrick grits out, voice so fucked Jonny doubts he’ll be able to speak tomorrow. “Need it, c’mon.”

“Close your eyes,” Jonny warns, feeling his come start to shoot up through his dick. “Lemme see that tongue, Pat.”

He comes a moment later, body bowing in on itself with the force of his orgasm, bowled over by the sight of Patrick kneeling at his feet, mouth open and tongue out to receive his due. His face is gorgeous splattered in Jonny’s come, eyelashes all thick with it and splashed across the bridge of his nose, gathering milky in the cradle of his tongue.

It takes Jonny longer to come down than he should, too entranced by the way Patrick holds it there long after it’s uncomfortably cool and sticky, just breathing heavy through his mouth and trying to hide the minute twitches of his hips as his swollen cock pulses out precome against his thigh. The pink flush across his chest centers in his nipples, so puffy and tender that Jonny just wants to take turns sucking on his cock and his nipples, switching back and forth until Patrick is a fucked out mess.

“Good, that’s good, Pat” Jonny praises, tucking himself back into his jeans. He kneels down over Patrick, thighs bracketing either side of Patrick’s own, and wipes an errant tear from the corner of his eyelid. Jonny’s rough jeans must be torture against Patrick’s sensitized skin, but that doesn’t stop him from rolling his hips into Jonny, like he’d rub his dick rough and messy against them until he got off if Jonny let him.

“Easy, baby,” Jonny says, stilling him and tugging his head back, baring the curve of his throat. He lets Patrick take a little of his weight on his thighs, just feeling it.

Patrick shudders out a breath when Jonny swipes his thumb over the ridge of his cheekbone, rubbing come into his soft skin. “I love you, Jonny,” he moans. “Thank you.”

Jonny tries not to let himself be overcome by this boy, this ridiculous boy thanking him for holding him down and fucking his face, coming all over him and soaking it into his skin like a possessive freak. This gorgeous boy, radiant in the sun on Jonny’s living room floor. Dulling everything around him in comparison. Ruining Jonny’s life when he’s not there.

“You’re good, Patrick,” Jonny promises him, the one small thing he can give Patrick in exchange for everything Patrick does for him. “You’re so damn good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Come hmu on [tumblr](http://runphoebe.tumblr.com) , where I post these little ficlets way too often and cry about PKane's beautiful bone structure.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: Prompt: 'Jonny, please fuck me with the panties on. Please, baby.'
> 
> cw: crossdressing, feminization

“Jonny, please fuck me with the panties on,” Patrick whines, a little coy like he always is when he’s begging to be fucked, but mostly just desperate and desperately easy for Jonny. His legs are open and the head of his cock’s peeking out over the top of his lacy pink panties and he’s chewing on his lip like he’s worried Jonny’s not going to give him what he wants. Like Jonny’s ever been able to deny him anything. “Please, baby.”

He’s so fucking gorgeous Jonny aches to look at him, stunned constantly by the delicacy of pieces of his body, and the strength of it, the soft, blonde curl of his hair and the high arch of his cheekbone. Body open for Jonny, receptive, just drawing him in and keeping him caught.  

“It might mess ‘em up,” Jonny murmurs, kneeling between Patrick’s thighs to run his hands up the lengths of them, all caught up in the softness of Patrick, his smooth skin, the muted hum of his whimpers. Jonny keeps tugging his panties to the side to stare at his hole, so pretty and shaved just for Jonny, clenching up when Jonny looks like Patrick’s a little shy. “You want your pretty panties all messed up, baby?”

“You can buy me another pair,” Patrick says. “Right? C’mon, Jonny, I was good for you, wasn’t I? I kept them on all day under my clothes, just like you asked.”

It gets Jonny all tight in his chest just to think about it, Patrick running errands and talking to his friends and living his life with the panties that Jonny pick out for him on underneath his clothes. How hard it must’ve gotten him to rub up against that lace all day, and how tender he must be there now, all oversensitive to the lightest touches of Jonny’s hand, and how he’s still begging Jonny for more.

Jonny loves him sometimes with all this rawness that Patrick just exposes over and over, and Jonny feels the vulnerability of it in moments like this, when Patrick’s taking him between his legs and letting him into his body and letting Jonny take what he wants, and making everything so much greater with how intensely he wants it, too.

“You were good for me, baby girl,” Jonny says gently, always easy with Patrick when they’re like this. “So good for me. Such a sweet girl for me. Did you get your panties wet all day thinking about getting your pretty pussy fucked?”

“Yeah, Jonny, yeah. Still so fuckin’ wet, want your cock, baby,” Patrick whines, spreading his legs out further. Jonny tugs the panties to the side again to bare Patrick’s hole and Patrick clenches, embarrassed.  

“Hey, pretty girl,” Jonny says softly, letting his fingers trail up where he already has Patrick all lubed up inside, a little shiny around his smooth hole. “Just show me. Don’t hide from me, baby. You’re so pretty here.”

“Jonny,” Patrick whimpers, tears leaking and voice all thick with them. Jonny loves him when he’s overwhelmed like this - how he lets himself be unraveled by intensity of Jonny’s desires and pieced back together by their permanence. Jonny just loves him. “Please fuck me, I need - I need -,”

“Okay,” Jonny breathes, and lets himself fall into Patrick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Come hmu on [tumblr](http://runphoebe.tumblr.com) , where I post these little ficlets way too often and cry about PKane's beautiful bone structure.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Prompt: but now we need some "Jonny is a size queen" porn!
> 
> Uh, backstory for yet another AU I’m probably never going to write: college AU with senior Patrick and freshman Jonny, they’ve been fucking casually for Jonny’s entire first semester. (I can’t think of any content warnings, but please let me know if you want me to add anything.)

Jonny’s surprised by the curl in his gut when he sees Patrick for the first time after winter break. It’s only been three weeks, but Patrick’s almost unfamiliar in a good way, the wicked curve of his lips lighting Jonny up like it had the first time they met. It’s been good for him, maybe, being away from Patrick for a while just so he gets to be reminded of the fire-bright burn of Patrick’s attentions.

He goes shy when Patrick shows up at the Pike house that night, keeping his eyes mostly on the TV and his fingers clenched tight around his warm can of PBR and carrying on a distracted conversation with TJ, but he can feel Patrick’s eyes dart over to him while he chills with Sharpy, getting Jonny all caught up in the intensity of his gaze. He’s forgotten what it’s like to be the focus of that. How when Patrick wants to look at you, he looks at you, and he’s unapologetic about it.

Jonny likes it; he wants Patrick to look. He spreads his legs a little further out as he makes himself comfortable on the couch, head propped against the back, throat exposed. Yeah, Patrick’s looking.

Briefly, Jonny wonders if Patrick can see the line of his dick, just barely distending his pants where he dressed left, and he rests his beer can on his thigh to stretch the fabric, drawing attention to it. It’s nothing like when Patrick gets all swollen in his pants, fat cock so heavy and thick it can’t even fill up all the way, but Jonny thinks Patrick likes his dick just how it is. He doesn’t need a big dick to keep him happy the way Jonny does.

Jonny body echoes with the remembrance of the last time he got that big dick inside him, how empty he’s been since then, and the aluminum of his beer can crinkles a little in his fingers, sharply loud against the dull thud of the TJ’s outstretched feet tapping against the coffee table. Patrick hears it, and he looks at Jonny, just quick.

When Patrick tilts his head subtly in the direction of the stairs, of his bedroom, it’s impossible for Jonny to mistake it as anything but the invitation it is, and he nods once. Patrick excuses himself a moment later and Jonny wipes his palms on his pants and follows.

*

Patrick’s hands are cool on Jonny’s neck when he pushes him against his bedroom door and draws him in for a kiss, and it’s a comfort, relief for Jonny’s overheated skin. There’s a thrum of electricity everywhere they touch - the thigh Patrick has shoved between Jonny’s legs, his fingertips on the tendons of Jonny’s throat, and his lips on Jonny’s lips, slick and easy. Jonny’s body is unsettled with a high-key awareness of Patrick and he doesn’t know if the contact makes it better or worse.

“God, Taze,” Patrick murmurs. Jonny likes the way he dentalizes the sibilants in his name, how it sounds all soft coming from his mouth and the little peek of his tongue when he says it. “You were killin’ me downstairs, showing off like that.”

Jonny bites his lip, but Patrick drags it from between his teeth with his forefinger, easing Jonny’s mouth open and then pressing down on his tongue until he can get his own tongue all inside, kissing him deep. Patrick’s a _good_ kisser, so attentive and consuming in the best way, and Jonny could probably do this for hours, just letting himself be pressed against the door while Patrick takes his fill of him.

“I wasn’t showing off,” Jonny says when Patrick focuses his attentions just under Jonny’s jawline. It’s a lie and he’s certain Patrick knows it, with the way Jonny’d been letting his legs sprawl, wide open for Patrick.

“You just open your legs like that for anyone, then?” Patrick teases, breath a whisper down Jonny’s throat. His hands are clutched around Jonny’s hips, and Jonny thinks if he could just get some leverage, just get a little bit closer, he could feel the bulge of Patrick’s cock in his pants. Jonny’s already hard, at least, straining against his zipper.

“Just - just you,” Jonny answers around a gasp. It’s stupid. They don’t say shit like that to each other, but Jonny feels his pulse thundering just under the surface of his skin when Patrick growls a little and bites down above his collarbone, adrenaline flooding his body.

“Fuckin’ right, just me,” Patrick says. It’s startlingly possessive, and Jonny _likes_ it. Jonny doesn’t mind casual fucking, but Patrick’s always seemed unattainable in this way, like Jonny’s just one of the many trying to get on his dick. If Patrick wants more from him, it opens up all these feelings Jonny’s kept tucked carefully away. “You fuck anyone over break, Jonny?”

Patrick’s hand is under Jonny’s shirt, nails tracing a nipple, and his gaze is hot. The fingers of his other hand are stroking a bruise he left on Jonny’s neck. Everything about him is quietly proprietary, even his words cutting in deep under Jonny’s skin and feeling Jonny out, testing Jonny’s resistance and waiting for Jonny to give or break or push back.

“No, Pat,” Jonny says. He’s still leaned against the door and he spreads his legs a little further, enveloping the width of Patrick’s thighs between them, slouched down enough that they’re at eye-level with each other. He really, really wants to feel Patrick’s dick. “No one, I didn’t fuck anyone.”

Patrick murmurs approvingly, mouthing just below Jonny’s ear. “Did you get anything in your ass at all, babe?” he asks. Jonny wishes Patrick could just heft him up, legs around his waist, and ride the cleft of his ass until he came. “You get yourself all filled up when I couldn’t do it for you?”

“N - no,” Jonny pants, so easy for Patrick that his hole clenches just at that. “Had family in town, had to share a room with my cousin,” he explains. “I couldn’t - I didn’t have a chance to -,”

“Oh, _babe_ ,” Patrick says, pulling back and looking at Jonny. His voice is thick with affection and his eyes are doing that soft, fond thing that they do when Jonny does something that amuses him. It gets Jonny all caught up in it: the tight tangle of Patrick’s fingers in his t-shirt and the heady notion that Patrick wants more from him, that he’s asking for more. It makes Jonny feel whiny and needy, the long weeks of not being able to fuck himself properly and just getting off with quick, unsatisfying handjobs in the shower all catching up with him at once. His ass is nothing but a dull, empty ache, trying to bear down and tighten up around a phantom fullness.

“ _Patrick_ ,” Jonny whines when Patrick’s fingers skirt the hem of his t-shirt. He wants it off. He wants all his clothes off, feeling too tight in them, too confined in his body, like he needs Patrick’s hands expanding across the width of his bareness to ground him in it. Every brush of cotton against his electrified skin is torturous.

“When was the last time you had something inside you, Taze?” Patrick asks, fingertips still lingering at the soft skin of Jonny’s belly. “Was it my cock, baby? You been empty for that long?”

“Yeah, Pat, yeah, I’ve been -,” Jonny starts, breaking off with a startled moan when Patrick feathers the lightest kisses just along his jaw. “You were the last. Just your dick, Pat, nothing else. No one else.”

Patrick groans. “Come on, babe,” he says, stepping back and cupping Jonny’s neck briefly, squeezing. “You don’t have to wait any longer, okay?”

*

Jonny feels more at ease when he’s naked and straddling Patrick’s lap than he has all night. Patrick’s still dressed, jeans and a t-shirt straining tightly around his biceps, douchey snapback covering his mess of curls, but his dick’s out and it’s hard, resting thick and heavy on Patrick’s thigh. Just how Jonny wants him.

He has to spread his knees wide to accommodate Patrick’s thighs between them, but the burn in his muscles feels good, an aching counterpoint to the delicate trace of Patrick’s fingers over his ribcage. Patrick’s room is silent and still, and Jonny can hear every hitch of his breath, every shift of cotton against skin as Patrick maps the muscles of Jonny’s abdomen, the wet swallow of Patrick’s throat.

Jonny moans a little, biting his lip when Patrick’s hand circles his body and drops to the cleft of his ass, just feeling him out where his cheeks are all spread and open over Patrick’s legs. Jonny’s hole pulses against Patrick’s fingertips and he thrusts down, chasing them even as Patrick drags them back up, curving the line of his spine.

“Damn, Jonny,” Patrick drawls, letting his dick rub up against Jonny’s soft inner thigh. “You’re so fuckin’ little there. So fuckin’ tight. Maybe my dick’s gonna be too much for you, yeah?”

“No,” Jonny says, insistent and whiny. He knows what he can take; he’s taken Patrick’s dick over and over and it’s such a stretch, but Jonny likes it. He thinks he could take more, if Patrick let him. He drops his hips on Patrick and catches his bare dick in the groove of his groin, feeling Patrick chub up the rest of the way to full hardness beneath him. “‘Ve taken it without lube,” Jonny reminds. “I can fucking handle your fucking dick.”

Patrick smiles, fingers lightly circling Jonny’s cock, tugging the foreskin back so the head peeks out and running his thumb over the slit. It makes Jonny want to curl in on himself. “Show me,” he says.

And Jonny - he knows what Patrick wants. He wants Jonny to give him a show, open himself up on his fingers before he sits on Patrick’s dick, taking that fat length all inside him and riding Patrick with his strong thighs, squeezing him in tight with his big ass. Patrick likes when Jonny just milks it out of him like that.

It’s not what Jonny wants, though. At least not completely.

“I’ll fuckin’ show you, asshole” Jonny says, leaning over Patrick to grab a bottle of lube from the bedside table. He slicks Patrick up quick and easy, moaning at the weight of Patrick’s cock in his hand and the way Patrick thrusts a little into it, eyes going hooded and lazy. Instead of reaching back to finger his hole, he holds himself over Patrick’s stiff dick, just letting the tip barely sink into the soft give of his rim.

Patrick grunts, hands scrambling for purchase on Jonny’s sweat-slippery hips and he mouths a little wildly at Jonny, soundless and awed when he realizes what Jonny means to do. This isn’t so bad for Jonny, really, when he’s taken his thickest dildo into his hole so many times before, ass up and hand reaching behind himself to force it inside. But Patrick’s bigger than Jonny’s thickest dildo, and the blood-hot pulsing  _liveness_ of his dick is stunningly intense compared to smooth, cool silicone. Jonny has to take a moment, hands balanced on Patrick’s chest, ass opened on just the tip of his dick, and thighs clenched up. His breath is suspended on an inhale, brain rushing all heady with the oxygen.

“Shit. _Shit_ ,” Patrick says, glancing between their bodies to watch Jonny’s slow slide onto his dick. He doesn’t tell Jonny to stop, though, and that’s good. Jonny doesn’t want to stop. The pull of his hole around Patrick’s dick is too much after three weeks of nothing, but Jonny _needs_ it. He can’t go this long without being filled up, and he spoiled with Patrick’s dick, now. Nothing else gets him just right, grinding right up on his prostate with every thrust and stretching his body to the limits of what it can accommodate.

When Jonny’s finally sitting all the way down on Patrick’s hips, they both exhale, the breath leaving Jonny’s chest in a dizzying rush as he grinds a little, easing himself back and forth on Patrick’s cock.

“Shit,” Patrick says again, just holding Jonny in his lap. He’s jeans are probably rubbing a rash against Jonny’s inner thighs, and he looks like a fucking douchebag with his snapback all askew, knocked off a little from where he tossed his head back against the pillow. Without thinking, Jonny grabs it from him and sets it on his own head, letting one hand catch briefly in Patrick’s curls. “Yeahhh, Jonny,” Patrick grins. “Fuckin’ hot as hell in my hat. Taking my dick so good, baby.”

Jonny preens a little even if he won’t admit it, receptive to the praise and rewarding of it by lifting up and dropping back down on Patrick, knocking the breath out of him in a grunt. Jonny’s never been shy about his body, but he likes it especially like this, when he knows Patrick’s all caught up in the long, sinuous rolls of his body, the flex of his abs as he curls himself onto Patrick’s cock, the big, sturdy width of his thighs. He shows off a little, running his hands up his chest and pinching a nipple, gasping when the sensation makes him clench down around Patrick’s dick. He’s hardly even adjusted to the intrusion inside him, and squeezing his ass like that makes Patrick feel even thicker.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jonny moans, dropping his hands back down to Patrick’s chest and lifting himself up and down. He’s so filled up he feels like he could press a palm against his stomach and feel where Patrick’s dick is making room in his body.

“Baby, you gotta loosen up a little,” Patrick says, sounding desperate. “You’re gonna make me come like this.”

“That fast?” Jonny breathes, smirking a little and tipping his head back on his neck, showing Patrick his throat. He feels good about getting Patrick there that fast since it’s only been a few minutes and it’s hardly even fucking, more just slow undulations of Jonny’s body over Patrick. “Damn, Pat,” he grins, lifting Patrick’s hand to his lips. “You can do better than that.”

Patrick laughs shallowly, pushing into Jonny’s mouth and down on his tongue. He knows what Jonny wants and he doesn’t tease, reaching around behind Jonny to feel the place where their bodies are joined, the slow, slick slide of Patrick’s cock into Jonny’s hole. It’s a bit of an awkward angle, but Patrick makes it work, nudging both fingers up against his cock and pushing them in, making Jonny gasp with the stretch of his rim. He’s already so wide open and Patrick’s fingers are big and thick, so it’s always a shock to his body when they do this.

Jonny needs it, though, he fucking _needs_ it, just feeling like Patrick’s occupying all the vacant spaces in Jonny’s body and keeping him all filled up. Plus, it just feels really, really good on his prostate, jolting against it with every thrust and sending shocky little bursts of heat fizzing through Jonny’s belly.

“‘S not gonna make it any easier not to go off,” Patrick warns, hips lifting a little off the and pushing into Jonny. His t-shirt sleeve strains around the flex of his bicep as he thrusts his fingers in and out, veins distending his forearm.

“You better get me off first,” Jonny groans, bouncing on Patrick’s dick and his fingers. He can tell from the clench of Patrick’s jaw that he’s not kidding. He really is close. “What, no one else fuck you this good while I was gone?”

“I dunno, Jonny,” Patrick says, reaching up to sweep Jonny’s hair off his forehead with his free hand. “Maybe I didn’t fuck anyone over break either.”

Jonny’s rhythm stutters at that. Patrick’s possessiveness had been one thing, but Jonny hadn’t been expecting… “Oh, shit,” he moans. “Just me, huh?”

Suddenly, Patrick’s pulling his fingers out of Jonny’s ass and gripping his hips hard, flipping Jonny onto his back in the fucking sexiest show of strength Jonny’s ever seen. He isn’t gentle with Jonny now, getting his legs over his shoulders and hitching his ass up off the bed to get in deep, Jonny’s snapback knocked somewhere on the floor in the process.

“That what you wanna hear, Taze?” Patrick asks, snapping his hips hard into Jonny and splitting him wide on his cock. The stretch is more substantial this way, getting him in a place he can’t reach when he’s riding Patrick, and he lifts his legs off Patrick’s shoulders so he can spread them open. “That I haven’t fucked anyone’s ass since yours?”

Jonny moans, turning his face into the pillow. The fabric is cool and cottony against his flushed cheek and he likes the softness of it juxtaposed with the scrape of Patrick’s jeans against his thighs and the drag of Patrick’s big dick inside his hole. His body is inundated twofold with pleasure, the width of Patrick inside him lighting him up just as much as the contact with his prostate.

“Not if you’re lying to me,” Jonny admits

Patrick laughs, a hoarse, raw little sound that Jonny feels in the base of his spine. “I’m not lying, Jonny,” he says, settling the head of his dick right on Jonny’s prostate and just rocking there. His body is heavy and steadying over Jonny’s, and the sweat from Jonny’s chest soaks into Patrick’s t-shirt, sticking them together. “Hey,” Patrick says, catching Jonny’s chin with one hand. “I’m not lying.”

Jonny closes the distance between their mouths easy and thoughtless, letting Patrick bury his tongue between Jonny’s lips while he grinds in and in and in, never pulling out. Keeping Jonny full. It’s so fucking good Jonny can feel it in his _teeth_ , this full-body release, the current lighting up his nerves. Patrick consumes him from the ground up.

“Okay,” Jonny exhales, tight all over. “Okay,” he says, and comes, and comes. When Patrick crashes their mouths together, he can taste salt.

*

“Hey,” Patrick says. He’s still buried in Jonny, but he’s soft and his come is leaking out around his dick. His lips move against Jonny’s neck when he speaks, soft and plush.

“Hey there,” Jonny murmurs, stroking his fingers up and down Patrick’s spine over his shirt.

Patrick hums. Jonny can feel the sweep of his eyelashes when he blinks. “Just you,” he says, thick, like he’s about to fall asleep. “Okay, dude?”

Jonny’s skin burns. He wants to keep Patrick tucked against his forever so he can’t see the hot, vibrant flush of it. He’s pretty sure Patrick’s telling him they’re  _boyfriends_ or some shit, and that’s just - shit, Jonny doesn’t even know what it is, but he wants it. “Yeah, okay,” Jonny whispers, and fists his hand in Patrick’s shirt, tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Come hmu on [tumblr](http://runphoebe.tumblr.com) , where I post these little ficlets way too often and cry about PKane's beautiful bone structure.


End file.
